1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle component mounting structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to bicycle component mounting structure with a band tightener for securely fixing the bicycle component mounting structure to the handlebar of a bicycle.
1. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Many bicycle components, such as shift control devices, have been extensively redesigned.
There are many different configurations of shift control devices. Some are lever operated and some are grip-type shifters that include a non-rotatable portion (a stationary portion) and a rotatable grip. Grip-type shifters are typically fixed to the bicycle handlebar by a band or similar structure that clamps the non-moving portion of the shift control device to the handlebar. Under certain circumstances, rotation of the rotatable grip the band can cause rotation of the non-moving portion of shift control device relative to the handlebar, especially when the band is made of a plastic material.
Such bands or clamps are used to secure a variety of bicycle components such as brake lever mechanisms and lights to bicycle frame portions. Such bicycle components can also undergo rotation with respect to the bicycle frame portion, resulting in difficult use or operation of that component.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved mechanism for securing bicycle components to the handlebar or frame portions of the bicycle. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.